life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Hill
|gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |friends = Kate Marsh, Alyssa Anderson |profession = Student |affiliation = Blackwell Academy |appearance = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |voice = Ashly Burch (uncredited) }}Stella is a student at Blackwell Academy. She takes a photography class by Mr. Jefferson, who she thinks is incredible. She enjoys his New York urban work, but is glad he came back to Oregon to teach. Stella is very studious, serious, and dedicated. History Stella was first seen in Mr. Jefferson’s class, sharing a table with Hayden. She twirls her pencil while listening to Mr. Jefferson’s lecture, eventually dropping it. Max doesn't comment on this, but does seem to notice it happen both times she lives through the moment. As the class ends, Mr. Jefferson chides her slightly for not handing in her entry for the “Everyday Heroes” contest. After the class, Max passes Stella in the hallway, while she is sitting on the floor, looking at a drawing, which Max refers to as her notes. When Max is going to save Chloe, she doesn't think Stella can help. After Max pulls the fire alarm, Stella is on the main campus looking at one of Mr. Jefferson’s photos. She talks to Max about about how she admires Mr. Jefferson, and how she’s glad he’s returned to Oregon from New York. She also mentions that if she had the chance, she would make a move on Mr. Jefferson herself like Victoria. She also and heard from a “good source” that Rachel Amber had sex with him. When Max asks Stella about Rachel, she tells Max that Rachel hung out with people like Victoria, and she didn't really know Rachel. She then wants to be left to study the photo. On Tuesday Morning, if Max knocks on Stella’s door, she yells at Max to "go away", because there are people sleeping, which causes Max to comment that she's not a morning person. After Max visits Dana in her room, Stella will yell at Dana through the wall to turn her music down. Later when Max is in Kate’s room, she sees a picture of Kate, Stella and Alyssa hanging out together, which surprises Max, that they hung out together. When the entire school is standing outside the girls dormitory at Kate’s suicide attempt, Stella is standing next to Courtney looking very scared. In the alternate timeline, she is dating Warren. Stella is working at the entrance of the End of the World Party. Max is surprised to see her there, but asks about Nathan. Stella says that he creeps her out and that he isn't at the party yet. She reckons that Principal Wells should have cancelled the party after the incidents earlier in the week, but is glad of the job. She remarks that Jefferson got her the job, aware of her lack of funds, and that she is treating the party like homework for the night. She promises Max that she will text her if she sees anything regarding Nathan at the party. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Trivia *Her room in the girls' dormitory is room 217. *Her room slate initially says “REDRUM” with the ‘D’ and second ‘R’ reversed. *She is on Frank's list of customers, and his codename for her is Dachshund. *On September 30th she spent $340.00 on 1 oz of mid-shelf weed. *On October 7th she spent $260.00 on 1 oz of "neird" weed. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters